pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Aitken
Australian | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | influences = New York School | influenced = | signature = | website = http://adamaitken.blogspot.com/ }} Adam Aitken (born 1960) is an Australian poet. Life Youth Aitken was born in London to an Anglo-Australian father and a Thai mother. He spent some of his childhood with relatives in Thailand, and was educated at a convent in Malaysia, before coming to Australia in 1968. Career He began writing in the mid-1970s and majored in English and Art Film History at the University of Sydney. He has also completed a Master's in Linguistics and a Doctorate in Creative Arts from the Centre for New Writing, University of Technology, Sydney. He was Associate Poetry Editor for HEAT magazine.AASRN Resources He has published three major collections in Australia and numerous poems in Australian literary journals. He is considered to be a poet of no particular school or trend, postmodern and lyrical at the same time. His influences range from the English Romantic to the French, American and British avante-garde, especially the New York school of poets. In 1996 his second poetry collection In One House was considered one of the best poetry collections of that year. In 2001, his third collection Romeo and Juliet in Subtitles, was shortlisted for the John Bray South Australian Literary Festival Award, and was runner-up for The Age Book of the Year poetry prize. His fourth collection, Eighth Habitation, was published by Giramondo Press in April 2009. His writing shows a deep interest in contemporary cultural issues, especially issues of identity and cultural hybridity. Adam's work has been translated into French, Swedish, German, Polish, Malay and Mandarin, and is published internationally, most notably in Poetry Magazine. Publications * Letter to Marco Polo, Sydney: Island Press, 1985. * In One House. Sydney: Angus and Robertson and HarperCollins, 1996. *''Crossing Lake Toba''. Salt Publishing (Folio), Cambridge 1998.Adam Aitken (Australia, 1960), Poetry International Rotterdam. Web, Dec. 20, 2013. * Romeo And Juliet in Subtitles. Rose Bay, NSW: Brandl and Schlesinger, 2000. * Impermanence.com. Newtown: Vagabond Press, 2004. * Eighth Habitation, Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo Publishing, 2009. * Tonto's Revenge, TinFish Press, 2011."Adam Aitken," Wikipedia, Wikimedia, Web., Mar. 3, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library. Adam Aitken (1960- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4. 2012. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * 'Eighth Habitation,' Mascara Literary Review. *Two poems at ''Jacket'' #27 * Three poems at ''Jacket'' #36 * Adam Aitkin (Australia, 1960) at Poetry International. (profile & 19 poems). *Adam Aitken at PoemHunter (33 poems) .PDF * Adam Aitken (1960- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (138 poems). ;Prose * Line and Space Lecture, Haiku Review. ;Audio / video *Adam Aitken at YouTube ;About * Adam Aitken at University of Hawaii * Adam in France, Aitken's blog. *Adam Aitken's page at Sydney Poetry. * An Interview with Adam Aitken. *review of ''Eighth Habitation" Category:1960 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:Australian people of Thai descent Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets